


Poetry Anthology

by Grae_Wolf



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: So, I had to write a poetry anthology for school this past year and now I'm in a creative writing class where the teacher has us doing a lot of poetry. My parents and friends thought that I should post all of what I wrote. Sorry if it's not good.





	1. Story Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was the free verse poem

The lines evolve into a story  
Evolve into a book  
Evolve into a second   
And a third   
And a fourth  
Evolution continues   
Until it is no longer recognizable as lines  
Until it no longer is  
The story drifts through people   
Flies through them  
Changes them  
The flowing tides jump  
And create the lives   
Makes them follow the path   
Down into the rabbit hole  
To Narnia  
Panem  
Chicago  
Manhattan  
Kingdoms of plenty  
The evolution will continue  
As long as the story is heard  
The evolution continues to inspire  
As long as there are people to inspire  
Evolve into better human beings  
Evolve into adults   
Evolve into people   
The evolution will always continue


	2. Ode to Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Ode that we had to write

I impatiently wait as the screen loads  
Like a hungry tiger waiting to pounce  
I expect to see the monster-of-the-week   
Instead its Dean  
Last I saw his thread of life had been cut  
Now a venomous snake prepares to poison his mind  
And I wait as Crowley prattles on about how he never lied  
And what happened next will stay with me forever  
Crowley places the First Blade into Dean’s hand   
And his eyes open  
But instead of clear green they stare back coal black  
Like bottomless pits they draw you in The knife cuts deep into my heart   
I realize the full implication there  
Dean was no more  
Deanmon had arisen like the sun  
His heart was always slightly chilly   
But now is is an iceberg  
No longer will he care for Sam   
The innocent lives lost in the battle  
And the screen goes black   
Like a curtain drawn I see no more  
My mother’s voice cuts through the shock  
And pulls me out of the water  
I turn and hand her the remote   
As she chooses another episode for us to rewatch  
My eyes slide close and I drift   
Away into Morpheus's relm I go


	3. Homework Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the hyperbolic poem we had to write with allusions

The room is an igloo as I sit at my desk  
The cat wails like a banshee as I try to do homework  
She wants attention as much the happy homicidal maniac does  
And so I grab the string and flick it with a Leviosa   
The string flying to Texas and hopefully the brat as well  
She teleports after it and finally leaves me alone  
I go back to homework and wait for the dog to start barking as well  
Not even a minute later and I hear the deafening sound of the Hellhound  
I get back from letting Toothless in and my computer decides to be a snail  
I groan waiting forever as it decides to work  
Once it finally cooperates the speakers turn on  
Letting loose the roar of a ‘67 Chevy Impala  
I grin letting the music wash over me, blanket me in the sound  
Carry on…


	4. Speech Tournaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sonnet

The cacophony bashes me as I walk in the door  
I can feel the energy in the room fly like wings  
The sea of faces swim around me even more  
As I reach a table and drop my things

  
I am told to go into the grass  
My eyes tear as they are hit by the sun  
I try to get under the overpass of glass  
But before I can the warm up has begun

Once we finish the pump up game  
We go inside so I can wait and psych myself out  
And end up lighting my nerves aflame  
But before too much time passes so that I start to doubt

My time has come to go into round and watch and wait for my turn  
Over time I get used to the chaotic nature of a speech tournament and how not to crash and burn


	5. Ekphrasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry in response to visual art

Blue sky and green meadows aplenty  
Pops of colorful poppies  
Trees and clouds and flowers and leaves  
Red, pink, orange, yellow, blue, green  
All popping out at me  
Beckoning me into the meadow  
A field of poppies to put me to sleep   
And a blue sky to greet me when I wake


	6. Riddle Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might not make sense to some people  
> The answer is in the ending notes

I'm a collection of memories  
A shelter, a friend, family  
I love and protect  
Hold the key to saving people  
I'm a part of the family business   
I help them survive  
I have been broken and rebuilt  
My failings have not defined me  
There's no going back from the Road So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The answer was Baby from "Supernatural"


	7. I Remember

I remember the fur on my face as I cried  
I remember the headstones jutting out of the grass  
I remember the despair I felt when I was told  
I don't remember the sound of her voice  
I remember the balloons we release every year  
I remember her house  
I remember the hospital bed  
I don't remember her favorite things  
I remember the grief center she founded  
I remember the activities and stories  
I remember her  
I don't remember why she had to go  
I recall when my parents told me she was gone  
I know that we release balloons every year on that day  
But, why?  
Why did she have to leave?  
Why did she go?   
Why couldn't she stay with us?


	8. Object Meditation/Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used a childhood story that my mother told me

I don't remember this well   
But I heard the stories   
I would always wait up   
Waiting for a story   
And there was a time  
That I only wanted one story   
My mother loves that story   
and she was all too happy   
To read every night   
So I always remember   
_The Velveteen Rabbit_   
That dusty, worn, bright blue book   
The small rabbit on the cover   
The illustrations, the story   
But most importantly I remember the lesson


	9. Pantoum

She cannot stay  
Though she wishes she could  
So she can run and play  
Although I wish she had stayed

Though she wishes she could stay  
She had to leave us  
Although I wish she had stayed  
I knew she had to go

She had to leave us  
But I didn't know  
I just knew she had to go  
So I let her leave me

But I didn't know  
Until much later why  
But I had to let her leave me  
So she could be happy

Until much later  
She cannot stay  
So she could be happy  
And she can run and play


	10. The Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah. There are a few allusions to self-harm, sorry. This is just a word vomit from one of my classes.

Just because I hear  
Just because I know  
Just because I listen  
doesn't mean I will

Just because I know  
Just because I feel  
doesn't mean I will  
doesn't mean I don't fear

Just because I feel  
Just because I care  
doesn't mean I don't fear  
doesn't mean I won't

Just because I care  
Just because I hear  
doesn't mean I won't  
doesn't mean I will 


	11. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta based on a few song lyrics("Under the Knife" -Icon For Hire). This is another word vomit from class, also with some allusions to self-harm. Sorry again.

I close my eyes  
I wish it all away  
I want it to go  
I want it to stay

It needs to leave  
But I don't want it to go  
So help me, please  
make it leave me alone

When it finally leaves  
what will be left of me?  
Let it stay, please  
help me stay me

If it leaves who will I be?  
But if it stays  
will I be able to continue on?  
Or will I disappear  
Under the Knife


	12. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting in class when this happened. No clue where it came from and my friends are now very worried about me. *sigh* Why does this keep happening?

A wince escapes  
A scream tears through  
Nobody can see  
No one cares to

My carefully molded exterior  
allows no one to enter  
But, all the same  
Nobody cares to

Nobody tries to peek  
No one dares to prod  
to peel back the layers  
to attempt to see me

The faces that define me  
Can't hold for long  
Some will wonder where I went  
Most won't notice I'm gone

Nobody cares if the mask comes undone  
People don't notice if I come apart  
The carefullc crafted exterior crumbles  
They all must fall, for my end is here


End file.
